Putri Kecil Ayah
by Fei Mei
Summary: Dalam beberapa jam lagi acara pemberkatan pernikahan Harry dan Ginny akan dilaksanakan, tetapi Arthur masih saja bekerja. "Dia memang tidak peka," kata Ginny. "Dia sayang padamu, Ginny." A/N: slight HarGin, oneshot, untuk ultah Ginny kemarin.


Ginny memasang senyum bahagia di depan cermin. Matanya menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin, dari ujung kaki sampai puncak kepala. Sungguh, rasanya ia begitu bahagia saat itu. Gaun putih yang sangat indah buatan ibunya itu membalut tubuhnya yang langsing dengan pas. Rambut merahnya yang panjang sudah di tata sedemikian cantik oleh penata rias yang disewanya untuk hari ini. Ya, hari ini adalah salah satu hari paling spesial untuknya. Hari yang telah lama ia nanti akhirnya datang. Hari pernikahannya.

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: HP milik JKR, cerita ini pun terinspirasi dari (semacam) renungan tentang betapa seorang ayah begitu sayang pada anaknya dan renungan tersebut bukanlah milik author.**

**Warning: mungkin AR, slight HarGin, oneshot**

**.**

**Putri Kecil Ayah**

**by Fei Mei**

**.**

**.**

Gadis yang akan mengganti marganya menjadi Potter itu masih saja asyik tersenyum melihat pantulannya di cermin. Ia tidak sadar bahwa ada seorang wanita yang memasuki ruangan itu, dan berdiri di dekatnya. Ginny baru sadar akan keberadaan wanita itu ketika pantulan si wanita sudah tertampak di cermin.

"I-ibu?!" kata Ginny, terpekik pelan. "Kau mengagetkanku!"

"Ahahaha, maaf, sayang. Sebenarnya Ibu sudah mengetuk pintu beberapa kali, tetapi mungkin kau tidak dengar, jadi Ibu masuk saja," ujar Molly, ibu Ginny. "Kau gugup?"

"Begitulah ... tapi Ibu bilang gugup untuk hari seperti ini wajar, bukan?" kata Ginny, mengingat perkataan ibunya beberapa hari yang lalu, ibunya hanya mengangguk pelan sambil tersenyum. "Ayah mana, Bu?"

"Dia masih sibuk di kementrian, jadi mungkin baru sampai saat acara pemberkatan di gereja akan mulai," jawab Molly, sambil membantu putri satu-satunya itu duduk di kursi.

"Huh, dia memang tidak peka," gerutu Ginny. "Padahal anaknya akan menikah hari ini, tetapi ia masih saja bekerja. Huuuhh..."

"Jangan begitu, sayang, dia bekerja kan, untuk kita juga," kata Molly, masih tersenyum.

"Tidak bisakah ia libur sehari saja?" tanya Ginny.

"Tentu ia ingin jika ia bisa," jawab Molly. "Kau tahu, ayahmu itu paling tidak mengerti tentang bagaimana memiliki seorang anak perempuan."

"Hah?" tanya Ginny bingung, menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Kupikir, tentu saja ia tidak mengerti, itu wajar untuknya. Bayangkan saja, selama turun temurun, tidak ada seorang bayi perempuan yang lahir dengan marga Weasley –semuanya anak laki-laki!" jawab Molly. "Saat kau lahir, dan kami melihat kau adalah perempuan, perasaan ayahmu campur aduk. Ia merasa bahagia sekaligus bangga menjadi ayah pertama di keluarga Weasley yang memiliki seorang putri. Tetapi ia pun juga cemas dan khawatir, karena ia tidak bisa dan tak mengerti cara membesarkan anak perempuan. Ia tidak bisa minta pendapat kerabatnya yang sesama Weasley, karena semuanya hanya memiliki anak laki-laki. Ia sungguh kebingungan."

"Jadi itu sebabnya ia bersikap keras padaku?" tanya Ginny. Sekarang giliran ibunya yang menaikkan sebelah alisnya, menujukkan keingungan. "Aku pernah beberapa kali pulang malam karena aku mengerjakan tugas musim panasku di rumah teman. Begitu sampai rumah, Ayah langsung membentakku. Ayah juga tidak pernah memberikan mainan yang kuinginkan saat kecil –akhirnya selalu Ibu yang membelikanku mainan itu. Saat aku mulai berpacaran dengan Harry, Ayah begitu protektif terhadapku –padahal Ayah tidak pernah bersikap seperti itu saat George mulai berpacaran dengan Angie, atau Ron dengan Hermione, atau Percy dengan Audrey, bahkan Bill dengan Fleur."

"Oh, sayang ... kau sungguh tidak mengerti tentang ayahmu, sama seperti ayahmu yang tidak mengerti tentang memiliki seorang anak gadis," ujar Molly, tersenyum kecil sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Maksudnya?" tanya Ginny, masih kebingungan.

"Kau tahu perekonomian keluarga kita dulu tidak sebaik sekarang," kata Molly, matanya menyiratkan kesedihan. "Mainan yang kakak-kakakmu mainkan itu adalah mainan 'turun menurun', dari Bill turun ke Charlie, turun lagi ke Percy, kemudian dimainkan oleh Fred dan George, dan terakhir dipegang oleh Ron. Tapi itu adalah mainan anak laki-laki, Arthur tidak ingin kau memainkannya –ia ingin kau bermain dengan mainan anak perempuan, tetapi ia tahu ia tidak punya cukup uang untuk membelikannya. Saat berjalan-jalan di Diagon Alley, kau beberapa kali merengek minta dibelikan mainan, ayahmu selalu menolak dan waktu itu kau tidak tahu bahwa ia sedang tidak punya cukup uang untuk membelikanmu mainan itu. Makanya saat ia mendapatkan gaji bulanannya, Arthur langsung memberikanku uang itu, dan memintaku segera membelikan mainan yang kau inginkan. Memang aku yang membelikanmu barang itu, Ginny sayang, tapi itu semua berkat usaha ayahmu. Ia sungguh menyayangimu.

"Setiap kali kau pulang larut –baik sudah kau beritahu kami sebelumnya atau tidak- , ia selalu cemas jika sesuatu terjadi padamu. Mau pulang larut atau tidak, Arthur selalu khawatir setiap kau melangkah keluar rumah. Tentu, kita tidak akan pernah tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada kita diluar sana. Tetapi Arthur, ayahmu, adalah orang yang paling mengkhawatirkanmu jika kau sedang tidak ada di rumah. Apalagi jika ia pulang sampai rumah dari kerja, menemukanmu belum pulang ke rumah padahal sudah malam, ia cemas bukan main. Ia tidak pernah bermaksud membentakmu, sayang, tidak pernah. Tetapi mungkin karena rasa lelahnya tercampur dengan rasa cemas, terjadilah hal itu. Kau tahu? Setelahnya Arthur ke kamar, dan meminta agar esok paginya aku menanyakan kabarmu, memintaku agar kau mau menceritakan setiap detil yang terjadi pada hidupmu hari itu. Ia ingin tahu tentang kau, tetapi ia terlalu sibuk bekerja. Sungguh, ia sayang padamu, Ginny.

"Ayahmu begitu sayang pada anak-anaknya, kalian semua, ia sangat sayang. Sebagai orangtua, kami amat sayang pada anak-anak kami. Ketika anak-anak kami masing-masing mulai memiliki kekasih, kami tahu cepat atau lambat setiap dari kalian akan memiliki keluarga kecil sendiri, termasuk kau, Ginny.

"Ibu tidak tahu apa kau pernah berpacaran dengan lelaki lain sebelum Harry atau tidak, tetapi karena selama ini kau hanya memberitahu tentang Harry, maka kami menganggap ia adalah kekasih pertama dan terakhirmu. Anak perempuan, jika melakukan hal yang tidak baik dengan kekasihnya –kau tentu tahu apa maksudnya, bukan?-, akan berbekas. Ini berbeda dengan anak laki-laki, mereka tidak akan memiliki bekas setelah melakukan perbuatan itu. Kami khawatir jika itu terjadi padamu Ginny, walau kami percaya Harry adalah pemuda yang baik. Tetapi sekali lagi, ayahmu begitu khawatir akan kau –apalagi selama sekolah kan, kau tinggal di asrama. Sekalipun kau ada di rumah, ayahmu bekerja dari pagi hingga malam, dan mungkin kau sangat jarang bertemu dengannya saking ia sibuknya.

"Ketika kau berhasil menjadi Chaser untuk tim Quidditch Gryffindor, bahkan ternyata kau mampu juga menjadi seorang Seeker, kau tidak tahu betapa bangganya ayahmu saat tahu hal itu. Tahukah kau bahwa ia pernah diam-diam menyamar dengan Ramuan Polijus menjadi seorang murid Gryffindor, lalu ikut menonton pertandingan Quidditch? Saat itu ia memerhatikanmu dengan penuh saksama, setiap gerak gerikmu, menyoraki dan memberimu semangat sekencang-kencangnya. Ia bahagia sekali melihat putrinya yang hebat itu.

"Selama ini kau jauh lebih sering bersamaku dibanding ayahmu. Jika kau terjatuh dan terluka, atau kau sakit, atau kau sedih, mungkin Arthur hanya menanyakan lukamu itu kenapa atau kau sakit dan sedih kenapa. Tetapi ia selalu menanyakan detilnya padaku. Ia begitu cemas akan kau. Setiap hari saat kau telah tertidur lelap di kasur, ia selalu memintaku menceritakan segala hal yang terjadi padamu dalam seharian itu. Selalu.

"Saat ini, sekalipun tubuhnya berada di tempat kerja, kuyakin pikirannya sudah melayang-layang ke tempat ini. Ia pasti sedang memikirkanmu, membayangkan betapa cantik putri satu-satunya ini dengan gaun putih yang ia desain," kata Molly, mengakhiri ceritanya yang panjang lebar.

"Ayah yang mendesain? K-kupikir Ibu yang..." ujar Ginny.

"Memang aku yang menjahitkannya, dibantu Fleur. Tetapi gaun ini hasil rancangan Arthur. Ia begitu semangat menggambarkan sketsa untuk baju ini –yang berhasil ia selesaikan dalam nyaris seminggu penuh."

Ginny tercengang mendengar perkataan Molly. Jelas, ia tidak pernah tahu sisi itu dari ayahnya. Yang ia tahu, ayahnya selalu keras padanya. Oke, tidak selalu keras juga sih, tetapi ia merasa tidak pernah benar-benar diperlakukan layaknya anak perempuan oleh ayahnya. Dan ternyata di hari ini ia baru tahu tentang kenyataan-kenyataan tersebut.

.

.

Ginny dan Harry berjalan berdampingan menuju altar. Keluarga, sahabat, dan kerabat telah menunggu keduanya di kursi masing-masing. Di ruangan gereja yang serba putih itu, Ginny dan Harry mengucapkan janji setiap mereka satu sama lain di hadapan pendeta dan hadirin yang datang. Dan ya, Arthur sudah ada di samping Molly beberapa menit sebelum pemberkatan dimulai.

Usai pemberkatan di gereja, mereka pergi ke restoran untuk resepsi. Acara dimulai dari memotong kue pengantin, menyuapi kue pada Arthur dan Molly sebagai orangtua Ginny, lalu menyuapi kue pada Hagrid yang Harry tunjuk sebagai walinya –sebenarnya Harry sempat meminta bibi Petunia, tapi kakak dari ibunya itu dengan berat hati menolak karena paman Vernon tidak mau-, lalu kata sambutan Bill, dan akhirnya makan-makan pun dimulai.

Harry dan Ginny pun ikut makan di meja keluarga Weasley. Ginny melihat kursi di sebelah ibunya kosong. Harusnya itu adalah kursi ayahnya. Kebingungan, perempuan yang kini resmi menyandang marga Potter itu bertanya pada ibunya.

"Ibu, Ayah kemana?" tanya Ginny.

"Oh, mungkin ia ke toilet," jawab Molly.

Ginny mengangguk pelan lalu melanjutkan makan. Setelah semua makanan telah dihidangkan, Ginny masih kebingungan karena ayahnya belum juga kembali ke kursi. Perempuan berambut merah itu pun berniat ke toilet mencari ayahnya.

Saat ia berjalan menuju toilet, ia melewati teras. Alangkah terkejutnya ia melihat sang ayah berdiri di teras seorang diri –ternyata daritadi Arthur bukan di toilet.

"Ayah? Kau sedang apa?" tanya Ginny sambil menghampiri Arthur.

"Oh, Ginny? Kau sendiri kenapa disini?" tanya Arthur.

Ginny melihat pipi ayahnya begitu basah. Kedua bola mata pria itu merah, kelopak matanya bengkak. Dan ia sendiri bisa melihat senyum paksa yang ayahnya buat.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Ginny lagi.

"Tidak kenapa-kenapa, kok ..." kata Arthur, masih tersenyum pada putrinya. "Ginny, kau sungguh cantik dengan gaun itu. Ibumu memang sangat pintar dalam membuat baju."

"Kudengar dari Ibu, kaulah yang merancang gaun itu," ujar Ginny.

"Molly bilang begitu?" tanya Arthur, membelalakan matanya karena terkejut, ia tidak menyangka bahwa istrinya telah membeberkan hal itu.

"Ya," jawab Ginny. "Terimakasih untuk gaun ini, Ayah."

Ginny tersenyum lembut pada ayahnya, lalu memeluk erat ayahnya. Arthur terkejut, namun ia membalas pelukan dari putrinya itu.

'_Aaaahh, sudah berapa belas tahun aku tidak pernah memeluk erat ayah seperti ini ...?_' pikir Ginny dalam hatinya.

"Aku sayang ayah," ucap Ginny. "Sampai seterusnya, mohon terus bimbing aku, ya, Yah!"

"Tentu saja," ujar Arthur sambil membelai lembut kepala si anak yang masih memeluknya. "Karena sampai kapan pun, kau akan selalu menjadi putriku."

Ginny tersenyum. Setelah itu ia dan ayahnya kembali ke ruang resepsi, berkumpul lagi dengan keluarganya.

**.**

**.**

**~END~**

**.**

**.**

Jadi ini ceritanya dalam rangka ultah Ginny kemarin, terus tadi di angkot Fei keinget tentang renungan itu. Terus (lagi) Fei pikir mungkin cocok buat Ginny dan Arthur, jadilah demikian~

Review?


End file.
